Il desiderio sbagliato
by Lightmew133
Summary: Un ragazzo incontra un jirachi che gli concede tre desideri , lui regala il terzo a jirachi , lo userà per far diventare il il ragazzo il suo compagno di giochi , ma alla fine si innamoreranno e Jirachi transformerà il ragazzo in un pokemon


Era ormai sera , Alex stava guardando il cielo stellato , guardava le varie costellazioni , quando tutto cominciò , gli sembrò di vedere una grande cometa , era grande e luminosa , molto piu di tutte le altre stelle

Ma qualcosa non andava , la cometa era sempre più grande , quandó capì che gli stava per precipitare addosso , Alex cercó di muoversi , ma la bianca luce della cometa lo impediva , ad un certo punto un oggetto caldo , leggermente pesante e ... morbido colpì Alex nel petto ma senza fargli male , al contrario , lo fece sentire rilassato e addirittura ridere

Passati alcuni munuti a ridere sul pavimento Alex si alzò e esaminò l'oggetto , sembra una persona accovacciata , Alex la toccò e poi una luce avvolse la stanza , quando si fermò una piccola creatura assommigliante a una cometa sorrideva al centro della stanza , aveva grandi occhi ed era gialla e bianca

Questa creatura si avvicinò fluttuando all'ormai terrorizzato Alex , si mise faccia a faccia con lui e disse una parola che sarebbe bastata per mettere in crisi chiunque :" ciao "

Appena la strana creatura lo disse Alex stava per svenire , voleva svenire , ma non lo fece , ciò grazie alla piccola creatura , poi indietreggiò fino a essere bloccato dal muro

Il piccolo essere si avvicinò e disse con tono allegro :" non devi avere paura di me , sono qui per esaudire tre desideri , è il mio regalo di compleanno !"

Alex sospiró ed era felice , sia perchè non era in pericolo di vita , sia per il suo primo regalo , poi chiese :" grazie , ma chi sei tu ?"

Il piccolo essere poi rispose :" sono jirachi , l'essere dei desideri , sono contontento di conscerti ; ora , senza altri indugi , vuoi sapere le regole e condizioni ?"

Alex era leggermente perplesso , e chiese :" quali condizioni ?"

Jirachi rispose :" ci sono delle regole che devi rispettere , e se esaudisci i deseideri devi rispettare le condizioni "

Alex richiese :" quali sono le regole ?"

Jirachi rispose :" non puoi chiedere più desideri , se un desiderio fosse sbagliato non potrai chiederne un'altro , non puoi chiedere la morte o la vita di qualcuno , soldi fama e fortuna non sono ammessi , e in fine , non devi dire a nessuno di me "

Alex allora chiese :" quali sono le condizioni ?"

Jirachi rispose :" dovrai farmi vivere qui finchè non avrai esaudito i desideri , se infrangi una regola dovrai venire a con me e dorvrai essere il mio 'schiavo' , in fine dovrai , se qualcuno per colpa dei desideri si facesse male , conterà come la condizione numero 2 "

Alex allora , eccitato , rispose :" bene , allora il mio primo desiderio è di avere qualcosa che mi permetta di aiutere le persone più facilmente " appena detto questo si ritrovò in mano una specie di pistola in grado di spostre gli oggetti , poi continuò :" grazie , come secondo desiderio vorrei donare il mio ultimo a te "

Jirachi , commosso , disse :" beh , nessuno era mai effettivamente stato così gentile con me , ma , dovrò rimanere con te finchè il terzo desiderio non a sarà esaudito "

Alex rise per alcuni secondi , poi disse :" non è certo sbarazzarmi di te che voglio , comunque è ora di andre a letto " detto questo Alex spense le luci e si mise a letto , appena steso jirachi si stese sulla sua pancia e la usò come materasso , questo fece ridere un pò Alex , ma appena smise guardò jirachi e si addormentò

Il giorno dopo Alex decise di aiutare qualcuno , quindi si vestì e andò in paese , girando vide una vecchietta che stava cercando di recuperare il suo gatto , Alex usò la pistola per farlo levitare dall'anziana signora

Tutto andava per il meglio , fino a quando , un giorno , un terribile giorno nuvoloso , con un gelido vento ; Alex stava passeggiando per il paese con jirachi in uno zaino , ad un certo punto una persona persona iniziò a chiedere aiuto , la sua auto era immersa nel fango e non riusciva a portarla fuori

Alex ovviamente usò la pistola , ma quando l'auto era sopra l'uomo un ragazzo su una bicicletta lo prese in pieno , questo fece ovviamente cadere l'auto sull'uomo facendolo morire

Appena Alex vide la scena svenne , cadendo a terra e rompendosi l'osso del collo

Alex restò in coma per cinque giorni durante i quali , fece un sogno , lui era un misero granello di sabbia , ma lui era nero , dopo pochi secondi una mano bianca lo raccolse , lo portò in una stanza nera , dove lui tornò normale ; li sentì la voce di jirachi dirgli :" sei il primo a infrangere le regole , dovrai diventare il mio schiavo " poi Alex si risvegliò

Era in una stanza d'ospedale , in un letto , sua madre stava piangendo vicino alla finestra quando si accorse che Alex era sveglio

Passò una settimana poi l'ospedale lo dimesse , arrivato a casa entrò in camera sua , jirachi era sul letto , fissava Alex , poi disse :" sai cosa ti attende ?"

Alex annuì poi jirachi li teletrasportò davanti una stella , una grande stella , loro fluttuavano davanti una stella , ma non era un ammasso di gas e fuoco , era una stella fatta di nuvole gialle , strutturata come una casa con una porta finestre e addirittura piante e lampioni

Jirachi poi chiese , ti piace casa mia ?"

Alex rispose :" molto bella , ma , quanto tempo dovrò essere il tuo schiavo ?"

Jirachi , ridendo , rispose :" per sempre , ma non preoccuparti , con me c'è da divertirsi ! Coraggio entra "

Alex aveva abbastanza paura , appena entrato sembrava una normalissima casa , solo fatto di nuvole , poi jirachi lo invitò a giocare , speranzoso che si lasciasse andare , Alex accetto , sapendo che non poteva rifiutare , jirachi lo condusse in una stanza molto grande , piena di giocattoli , jirachi tirò fuori i lego e chiese ad Alex di aiutarlo a montarli , questo li tenne occupati per più di due ore

Nel frattempo , sulla Terra , un ordine di monaci , la cui profezia aveva previsto l'unico incontro tra jirachi e un essere umano , l'unico incontro che poteva salvare il mondo dall'unica cosa veramente infinita , la cattiveria dell'uomo , la cosa che avrebbe distrutto il mondo

Un monaco si avvicinò ad una statua di una stella e mise un talismano nel suo centro , una parete del muro si accese di bianco , rivelando una scritta

_** colui che la stella delle sette notti salverà la vita eterna avrà **_

_** colui che la cometa dei desideri salverà l'apocalisse impedirà**_

_** Jirachi salvato venire potrà se qualcuno l'amerà**_

_** la prescelta creatura evitare la sua morte dovrà **_

_** per salvare la terra dal mostro che l'attaccherà**_

Visto questo il monaco scomparve nel tempio

Alcune ore dopo , quando jirachi e Alex finirono di costruire con i lego jirachi chiese ad Alex :" tu hai fame ?"

Alex era leggermente spaventato , ma disse :" un po' "

Jirachi allora lo condusse alla sala da pranzo , dove vi era un grande buffet pieno di dolci , caramelle e cioccolato , lui prese un biscotto , gli diede un morso , poi diede il restante biscotto ad Alex dicendogli :" mangialo , è un biscotto al cioccolato , è buonissimo "

Alex aveva una leggera paura , ma lo mangiò , sapeva di cioccolato , ma era molto più dolce , dopo poco jirachi chiese :" ti è piaciuto ?"

Alex rispose :" si , era buono "

Jirachi disse :" sono contento , perchè ora faró un bel gioco , che non sò se ti piacerà " poi condusse Alex nella stanza dei giochi , dove vi era un piatto con tre bacche , jirachi poi disse :" dai , mangiane una "

Alex ne prese una e la mangiò , sapeva di menta , appena ingoiata il corpo di alex cominció a cambiare , delle scaglie gli crebbero su tutto il corpo , erano arancioni , diventò più grande , le braccia più sottili e solo con tre dita , le gambe si accorciarono diventando tozze e piccole , con piedi linghi e con tre artigli bianchi , gli spuntó una coda e delle ali , la testa si all'ungò , dandogli un muso grande , e in fine delle antenne e un corno gli spuntarono dalla testa

Jirachi ridacchió , gli saltò in groppa e disse :" avanti dragonite , vola !"

Alex , non capendo , chiese :" volare ? Come dovrei fare ?"

Jirachi rispose :" devi solo sbattere le ali , dopo tutto sei in grado di volare a 1250kmh , cioè puoi fare il giro del mondo in sole 16 ore , avanti , fammi volare !"

Alex , dubbioso , rispose :" va bene , da dove esco ?"

jirachi rispose :" dalla finestra , è ovvio !"

Alex si avvicinò alla finestra , la aprì e si buttò , subito prese il volo , era bello volare , si sentiva il vento scorrerti addosso , fare le accrobazie nei cieli era divertentissimo , anche jirachi si stava divertendo

Ad un certo punto lui chiese :" allora , ti piace volare ?"

Alex rispose con un tono allegro :" certo , è fantastico , forse la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata è stato infrangere le regole "

Jirachi , con un tono contento , rispose :" sono contento che ti piaccia , dopo tutto lo faccio anche per divertire te "

Detto questo Alex fece giravolte in aria per 2 ore , questo divertì molto jirachi , ma il buio incombeva , quindi dovettere tornare a casa

Arrivarono col buio , entrarono e jirachi iniziò a levitare veraso la stanza da letto , Alex lo seguì e chiese :" jirachi , potresti ritansformarmi per favore ?"

Jirachi rispose :" no " ciò fece dispiacere Alex , anche se non tanto

Nella stanza da letto vi era solo un letto gigante , jirachi si avvicinò , guardò Alex e disse :" coraggio , stenditi " Alex si stese sul letto , era molto comodo , pochi secondi dopo jirachi si buttò sulla pancia di Alex e la usò come materasso , poi Alex pensò ' sono comtento che tu sia felice , almeno ora ho capito perche non mi ha ritrasformato , beh , spero solo che le giornate saranno così per molto tempo' , e dopo si addormentò

Quella notte il monaco iniziò a recuperare gli oggetri per risvegliare un potente mostro

La mattina dopo non fù rosea come la precedente , Alex si svegliò con jirachi che gli saltava sopra la pancia gridando :" sveglia pigrone , la colazione è pronta "

Alex lo fermò appena sveglio , dopo poco si accorse di essere tornato umano , e fortunatamente aveva un pigiama addosso , ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sbadigliare che jirachi gli gridò di seguirlo incucina

Alex scese le scale , appena entrato in cucina due grandi piatti di frittelle lo accolsero

Jirachi guardò Alex e disse :" spero che tu abbia fame perchè ci ho messo un sacco di tempo per preparare tutte queste frittelle " poi si avvicinò ad Alex e lo spinse verso una sedia e gli avvicinò un piatto di frittelle dopo avergli messo dello scirroppo sopra e continuò :" avanti , mangia , sono buonissime "

Alex prese un pezzetto di frittella e lo mangiò , era la cosa più buona che avesse mai mangiato , finì in fretta tutto , persino più velocemente di jirachi , che finì pochi secondi dopo , poi disse :" jirachi , sei davvero un ottimo cuoco "

Jirachi sorrise , poi si alzò e levitò verso la stanza da letto , sensa dire niente

Alex era molto curioso , ma restò seduto ad aspettare ; cinque minuti dopo jirachi ritornò con un vestito bianco e una sciarpa gialla , li diese ad Alex e gli fece segno di metterseli sù , lui entrò nello spogliatoio e si cambiò , con i vestiti bianchi e la sciarpa gialla sembrava un jirachi , tranne che per i capelli neri

Quando uscì jirachi lo guardó , e disse :" sei perfetto , tranne che per una cosa " poi diede ad Alex un cioccolatino al latte e continuò :" mangialo e diventerai 'perfetto' "

Alex lo magiò , questa volta non sapeva di niente , poco dopo i suoi capelli diventarono dello stesso colore della sciarpa , jirachi poi disse :" ora puoi essere il mio compagno di giochi , così sembri me ; comunque , cosa vorresti fare ?"

Alex , oltre a non sapere cosa fare , piacevano i capelli neri , però ignorò il tutto e disse :" potremo rifare il gioco delle bacche ?"

Jirachi rispose :" non so , vorrei fare qualcos'altro , che ne dici di andare alle giostre ?"

Alex accettò , jirachi li teletrasportò davanti un parcogiochi , un grande parco giochi con tutte le attrazioni finora inventate , ma aveva qualcosa di strano , non c'erano delle persone , ma solo strane creature , alcune piccole e avvolte carine , alcune molto grandi

Alex aveva paura di entrare in quel posto , quindi chiese a Jirachi :" cosa sono quei mostri ?"

Jirachi rispose :" sono pokemon : abitano in questo mondo ; non ti faranno niente , al contrario , alcuni in caso di pericolo ti proteggeranno "

Questo fece rassicurare Alex , che entrò subito in sieme a Jirachi : andarono a fare diversa giostre ; iniziarono con la casa del terrore ; ad Alex non fece paura , mentre a Jirachi il contrario , aveva talmente tanta paura che si chiuse gli occhi per tutta la giostra

Poi , mentre stavano per salire sulle montagne russe , il cielo si fece nero : tutti guardavano in alto ; un grande drago verde stava sorvolando il cielo ; attacco la folla , che scappò

rimase Alex : da solo ; al centro del parco ; terrorizzato e incapace di muoversi ; abbandonato da tutti e probabilmente antipasto per il drago ; anche Jirachi lo aveva abbandonato

ma qualcosa colpì il drago facendolo precipitare al suolo , era luminoso , Jirachi ; stava salvando Alex

La lotta era epocale , durò dieci minuti circa , era uno spettacolo senzazione , ma non per Alex ; ad un certo punto il drago iniziò a ignorare jirachi , si avvicinò al povero umano e lo mangiò in un boccone

Jirachi , preso dalla rabbia , scatenò la sua vera forza , aprì il suo vero occhio , questo accecò il drago e lo fece precipitare

Jirachi e Alex si ritrovarono in un posto completamente bianco , erano da solo , jirachi si strinse ad Alex e disse :" ho avuto molta paura di perderti "

Alex allora disse :" avresti potuto usare l'ultimo desiderio per salvarmi ? Comunque , chi era quel drago ?"

Jirachi rispose :" quello era rayquaza , era sotto il controllo dei monaci delle stelle . ritornado al desiderio , non avrei potuto "

Alex iniziò ad insospettirsi , e chiese :" cosa vuol dire non avrei potuto "

Jirachi rispose ancora una volta :" vedi , io ho usato quel desiderio il giorno in cui capii che tu eri destinato ad essere il mio compagno , il giorno dell'incidente "

Alex , arrabbiato , disse :" quindi era un tuo piano per avere uno schiavo , spero che tu abbia una spiegazione valida "

Jirachi allora disse :" l'ho fatto perchè altrimenti sarei morto , insieme ai nostri due mondi , saremo tutti morti , l'unico modo per salvare il mondo è distruggere i monaci delle stelle , e per farlo dovevo guarire , guarendo la statua all'interno del tempio esploderà , distruggendo il tempio e i monaci , ma per guarire ho bisgno di qualcuno da amare , dato che io sono una femmina , mi seviva un ragazzo dal cuore puro , tu , ecco perchè l'ho fatto "

Alex era triste ma allo stesso tempo arrabbiato , ma mise i sentimenti da parte e disse :" io vorrei aiutarti , ma non posso , ho una vita davanti , davvero "

Jirachi allora chiese :" ti prego , avrai moltissimo amore da me , poi non ti devi preoccupare della vecchia vita , li perderai tutto prima o poi , invece qui non perderai niente , ti prego "

Alex , mezzo ipnotizzato , allora rispose :" daccordo , verrò con te "

Poi Alex si svegliò fuori dal corpo di rayquaz:, tutti lo fissavano ; Jirachi si avvicinó e lo abbracciò , poi si ritrovarono alla stella

Jirachi lo portò nella stanza dei giochi , dove vi era un biscotto a forma di stella ; lui spinse Alex verso il biscotto e gli fece segno di mangiarlo

Alex lo mangiò : poi inizió a brillare ; appena finì diventò un Jirachi ; poi guardò l'altro , stava per parlare ma fu interrotto da un bacio

I due vissero felici per 3 mesi , poi Jirachi ebbe un tre uova ; i due portarono un uovo a ognuno dei tre bambini più bravi del mondo ; appena fatto si baciarono di nuovo

Alla fine del bacio Alex si svegliò nel suo letto ; si accorse che tutto era stato un sogno , o quasi , perchè sul suo petto aveva una delle tre uova


End file.
